The Heralds
The Heralds were a group of beings from Kirathel's past, revived in ghost-like forms, that were intended to be serve as a opposing group to aid the Vanguard against foes (namely the Hunter and Hanah), but were ultimately destroyed by the Wrathbringer, during its initial incursion. Lumos Species: Specter-like Toa of Light Appearance: A short, shining Toa of Light, with white armor and a consistent fading effect encompassing his entire body. Lumos wore a Kanohi Hau, and seemed to be in a constant state of regret. Interaction with the Toa: Lumos briefly appeared when the Toa discovered the subterranean Toa shrine, and peacefully lit the way for them, rarely speaking. He was present again, briefly, when Inferna almost attacked the Hunter, but vanished along with her in a mysterious wind. Abilities and Traits: Lumos possessed the abilities of; - Specter Form: Due to his unique body, Lumos could pass through solid objects, and avoid most physical attacks. - Light Generation: Like other Toa of Light, Lumos could create and manipulate Light. Lumos was the quietest of the Heralds, possessed of a thoughtful, regretful silence which prevented him from much meaningful interaction with the other Toa. He was implied to have a certain camaraderie with Inferna, following her to battle despite not needing to. Lumos represented Kirathel's regret and former light. Inferna Species: Unnamed Reptilian Creature Appearance: A Toa-sized, reptilian female being, with silver and red armor. She also had a head-dress like object affixed to her head, with the function and appearance of Vortixx "braids". Interaction with the Toa: Inferna was the second Herald the Toa met, and engaged Shadus, Rahzahkea, and several others in a duel to force them to "prove their worth". After being defeated, she joined up with them, descending into the Archives and even fighting a corrupted Toa of Light (Luekos) by their side. Inferna later joined up with the Toa at the shrine, where she attempted to start a fight with the Hunter before vanishing along with Lumos. Abilities and Traits: Inferna possessed the powers of; - Fire Manipulation: Inferna, true to her name and nature, could create shadow-infused fire to attack foes with, and could shape it into various shapes and forms. - Pain Enhancement: Inferna grew progressively stronger the more injuries she acquired during battle, briefly shown when she was enraptured by power after being tossed across an area by Shadus. Inferna represented Kirathel's power and aggression. Kiyara (For the original being, see here (link TBA)) Species: Member of Brutaka's Species Appearance: A being almost identical to Brutaka, but more emaciated in comparison, and possessing gray and red-accented armor, with a silver Olmak. His body was almost always hunched over. Interaction with the Toa: Kiyara never physically intereacted with the Toa, but rather observed from a distance, mocking and belittling the few beings who noticed him. He was implied to be the second-to-last Herald to defeat, but due to the vanishing of the other Heralds, this never occured. Abilities and Traits: Kiyara possessed the abilities of; - Flight: Kiyara could easily fly or hover above the ground, and propel himselves at speeds faster than that of a normal flying Toa. - Teleportation: Kiyara could teleport himself vast distances across Spherus Magna, with no known range limiting said ability. - Mental Manipulation: Kiyara demonstrated the ability to control others' actions through an unknown skill. Kiyara was the most outright vile of the Heralds, an arrogant, prideful being unconcerned with the suffering of the Vanguard or of his fellow Heralds. Due to his short appearance in the roleplay, he was the least well developed of the Heralds, so not much else is known about his persona. Kiyara represented Kirathel's cruelty and ambition. "Not-Eclipse" See Here Category:Characters